Love Me Gently
by NightZombah
Summary: AU: Gaara's past still haunts him. Sakura's past is slowly catching up to her. How can the two of them learn to ignore their past lives? Maybe they could, with the help of each other.
1. Chapter 1:

Authors Note: First Fanfiction. Ermahgerd.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto or it's characters. They belong to Kishimoto.  
Let us begin...

Chapter One: I don't think Naruto should go near roads...

Gaara's POV

It all happened rather fast. A good two minutes, maybe longer than that. I wasn't really focused on the time. But it only took the thugs a few minutes to kill my siblings, right before my very eyes. Lucky for me, they hadn't seen me. I was hiding in a cupboard. Being premature, and only six years old, I was small enough to barely squeeze in. What was I doing there? Well, me, Temari and Kankuro were all playing hide and seek. Temari found Kankuro pretty quickly, but as I heard doors slam open I refused to move, thinking it was them. That was, until I heard screams. Temari squelled in pain and an vase on the fireplace fell, I thought she fell, so I peeked a little, just to see them die.

Ten years had passed. The death of my siblings left me very lonely, as my mother died giving birth to me, and a two years after my siblings death, my father overdosed, his broken heart giving up. I was all alone. No where to go, no job, and I was kicked out of our home. So I ran away. I left the Sand Village and went to the Leaf. I snuck onto an old mans cart, and it only took around a day to get there. I had to walk part of the way, but only for a mile. I was only eight, but I was smart enough to be stealthy for most of the ride.

I soon met my best friend, Naruto. He managed to bargain with the flats owner for me, so I lived with Naruto for a while, but when I was fifteen I got my own. I had a job in a cafe as a cook. I was pretty good I guess. Anyway, after meeting Naruto I met his friends too. Hinata was smart, pretty but awfully shy. Sasuke was a bit of a dick, but we got along. Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru were pretty good friends. TenTen was rather funny and Ino was a bit annoying, but I could handle her.

Then, there was Ino's best friend, Sakura Haruno. A rather curious girl, much more interesting than anyone else I had met. Although she was very smart, she was also stronger than she looked, and had one hell of a temper. But she still had her own emotional moments, though nobody really saw her like that. But I knew when she was upset. Her beautiful green eyes showed it all. Unlike TenTen's happy eyes, or Sasukes emotionless eyes, Sakuras showed every inch of her emotions. She was so facinating, as well as attractive. Put all that together, and you've got one hell of a girl. Maybe that's why I liked her so much.

"Gaara!" A blonde boy ran across the road.  
"Naruto! Move!" I yelled, spotting the incoming truck.  
"Argh!" He yelled, flailing. Luckily for Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru swiftly pushed him out of the way and next to me. "Naruto!" Kiba yelled, punching his arm, sligthly panting.  
"How troublesome can you get?" Shikamaru groaned, panting a bit more than Kiba.  
"Let's go, before Naruto gets us all killed." I began walking, Naruto right behind me. "Where are the others?" I asked, noticing our other friends hadn't joined us on our walk to school.  
"Already at school, I think they're all helping Sakura with something to do with the drama production."  
"And you guys didn't offer a hand?" I turned my head, greeted by the sight of Kiba and Shikamaru smiling sheepishly, awkwardly laughing. Sighing, I turned back around continuing our walk to school.

Sakura's POV

Lugging boxes around wasn't really my idea of fun, but Tsunade order me to help move the props for the latest drama production, so I guess I had no choice, I wasn't about to say no to our headmistress. Ino had offered to help, as well as Sasuke, but Ino was chatting him up, which distracted him quite a bit, making him pretty useless too. Although TenTen was helping, her and Neji were chatting, making them a little slower, and on top of that, Hinata's not the strongest going. I sighed, picking up the pace, making up for my friends lack of help. At least I had a bit of help, so I was grateful. It only took another ten minutes or so. "Sakura! Homeroom!" Ino skipped towards me.  
"Coming." I smiled, poking her head and grabbing my light blue bag. "Thanks guys, see you later." I smiled thankfully, waving to my friends.

All the way to homeroom, Ino talked about Sasuke. How he was 'perfect' and 'charming'. Although, Sasuke and I were friends, I no longer had an 'undying' crush on him, and haven't been attracted to him since. To be honest, nobody really caught my eye these days. After arriving at homeroom I took my seat in the back corner, right behind Gaara, and tried sleeping. "Sakura? What's up?" Gaara asked, spinning around on his chair. It was rather strange how easily he could calm me down. "I'm tired. I was up till ten doing homework, couldn't sleep will eleven, and I was constantly waking up, and I had to get up earlier than usual to help out with this stupid drama stuff. On top of that, my mum's mad to..." I sat up, stretching my arms. "Why is she mad?" He cocked his head to the side, which was rather cute.  
"I came home at nine, I stayed at the gym a little late last night and I had to drop Ino's shirt off at hers." I sighed.  
"You should have a night with the girls, you know, to relax." I looked at him confused. It was a rather good idea. I smiled at him, and began talking. "I-"  
"Totally! I'm planning this for you Sakura!" Ino turned around happily. Well.. I guess I have to now...

Note: Uniform Description.

Girls: Black pleated skirt, with tights or black socks, or pants. White button up blouse. Red tie and marron blazer. Simple black school shoes.

Boys: Black pants with white blouse. Red tie and marron blazer. Simple black school shoes.

Naruto and Kiba don't wear blazers, and in winter they wear jackets instead.  
Gaara, TenTen and Shikamaru all roll up their sleeves.  
Others wear it normal.  
TenTen wears pants. Sakura and Hinata wear tights with skirts, and Ino wears knee high socks.

Thanks for reading C: Please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon c:


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter woop. I wrote this on paper first. ffs. It's a little longer than the last one c: Enjoyyyy  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto or it's characters. They belong to Kishimoto.

Chapter 2: Fruity Face  
Sakura's POV  
All through maths, Ino, Hinata and TenTen were planning the night at Ino's. Earlier this week, Ino had bought a bunch of cheesy films, probably crappy chick flicks. She also bought tons of popcorn, drinks, sweets and pizza. Knowing Ino, she probably bought facial masks and stuff like that. I've never been big on beauty and skin care, but Ino was pretty good with stuff. Sigh... at least it's Friday.

The bell soon ran, dismissing us from school. "Hey! You girls coming to the park tomorrow?" Naruto asked, leaning on Hinata's table. No doubt, she was blushing at how close he was. "Me and my family are going to a theme park for the day trip, so I'll have to pass, and leave a little earlier, Ino." TenTen smiled. Ino nodded in reply. "I'll come out. Hinata?" She smiled, turning to the blushing girl. "S-sure." She stuttered, and everyone turned to me.  
"Why not." I smirked, winking.  
"Okay, me, Kiba, Sasuke and Gaara will meet you by the cafe in the park at about twelve." Naruto smiled, walking towards Kiba and down the corridor.

Later That Evening...

Ino swung the door open as I arrived, dragging me in swiftly. "About time, Sakura!" She poked me in the nose and leaped up the stairs to her room. I followed her up the stairs, walking into Ino's rather big, purple and white bedroom. She had her own TV and a huge white sofa. "Hey." I greeted, placing my blue bag down in the corner.  
"Save me Sakura!" TenTen ran up to me, yanking on my arm.  
"W-Why!?" I stuttered.  
"She bought Twilight! The full saga!" She moaned. Oh for fu-  
"It's not that bad!" Ino defended, flopping down next to Hinata.  
"It's rather inaccurate. Since when do vampires sparkle Ino?" Hinata smirked.  
"Shush." Ino pouted, causing us to laugh. I sighed, grabbing a bowl of toffee popcorn, as Ino turned on Twlight. Might as well text someone. Naruto's with Kiba. Shikamaru will be asleep. Neji will be studying and Sasuke can piss off. I'll text Gaara.

Help. -Sakura

What's up? -Gaara

Ino bought Twilight. The full saga to. - Sakura

Ah... well if you're sparkling by tomorrow afternoon, I'll be sure to inform you ;D -Gaara

Why, thank you Sire Gaara -Sakura

You should thank me, anyway I need to go, see you tomorrow -Gaara

See you :3 - Sakura

I slid my phone back into my pocket and carried on watching the film, just for shit and giggles.

"That was awful..." TenTen groaned after Ino made us watch all five films.  
"It would have been better without your running, sarcastic commentary." Ino pouted.  
"TenTen's commentary is was kept me alive through that. The last one was alright though." I pointed out. "They were all great!" Ino exclaimed. "Anyway, who wants the first face mask?" Ino jumped around holding packets of fruit smelling facials, all various fruits, I think one was chocolate too. TenTen and I groaned, sliding back into the sofa, eating more food. "I'll sacrifice myself. You two owe me." Hinata stood up, walking towards a happy Ino.  
"Love you, Hinata." I smiled, my mouth full of Haribos, which ended up with me and TenTen placing them onto pizza and trying it. Didn't taste to bad to be honest.

Gaara was right, this was relaxing me so much. I'd forgotten about all my past troubles. Being around a sarcastic TenTen, a sweet Hinata and my overly girly best friend really cheered me up. I really should thank him tomorrow. I was taken away from my thoughts as apple and blueberry slapped me in the cheek. "Ino!" I yelled, as TenTen pinned me to the sofa, and Hinata pulled me hair out of my face, as Ino began painting my face with fruits.

After the mask had been put on I punched Ino and TenTen in the arm. "At least Hinata pulled my hair back. But my face smells nice." I sighed, causing Ino to giggle a bit. We tried to pin TenTen down for her turn, after we did Ino's, but she was to strong for us to handle, and escaped, locking herself in the bathroom. We promised to get her some chocolate if she came out, but she refused to come out until the chocolate was here. Ino had no chocolate in her house, so we had to run to the nearby newsagents. Seriously, I swear, people think it's weird for two teenage girls to run into a newsagents wearing facial masks, just to buy one bar of chocolate before running back again. Pfft...  
Shortly after returning , we begun have a gossip. Which was mainly focused on boys and crushes, I was stuck with three girls chatting about Naruto, Neji and Sasuke. "Sakura, there must be someone who you like?" Ino groaned.  
"Nope. Nobody." I giggled, thinking. Naruto was like a brother to me, Sasuke was old news, Neji wasn't my type, Kiba was a little too rebelious and Shikamaru is always moaning, and Gaara was... well Gaara. **That's not a bad thing Sakura!**  
**_Shut it!_**  
**No way! You like Gaara!**  
_**No!**_  
**Yes!**  
_**N**_- "Sakura!" TenTen wrestled me to the ground.  
"Come on, you look tired." Hinata smiled. I simply nodded, I was kinda tired, so I curled up on the couch and began dosing off.

Gaara's POV

It was a rather nice day, barely any clouds, a slight breeze every now and then and the radient sun beating down. Me, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke were still waiting for the girls to arrive at any moment. Naruto and Kiba were playing football on a patch of grass in front of the cafe, and Kiba would aim for Sasuke every now and then. Which would always end with Sasuke chasing after him, but Kiba being psychically fitter was able to out run him pretty quickly, but Sasuke carried on chasing him after Kiba let his guard down.  
Naruto sat down next to me as the chase began once again. "You ok, Gaara?" Naruto asked, watching Sasuke flail after Kiba. "Yeah, just thinking..."  
"Sakura, again?" Of course I told Naruto about my crush on Sakura, he's my best friend after all. He thought for a minute, before turning to me and smiling that massive smile of his. "She appreciated the littles things in life. Just small offers or ideas can really grab her attention. These are the people she tends to like the most." He patted me shoulder. "Now's your chance." He jumped down the stairs, hugging the girls. Sakura looked as cute as she always did. She wore a pair of black shorts with tights and converse, along with a elbow length red shirt.

"Morning you guys." Ino smiled, blushing as Sasuke stopped running and Kiba hid behind Hinata. "Why are they..?" Sakura began.  
"Kiba tried kicking the football at Sasuke. You girls want a drink?" I offered.  
"Yes please." Hinata smiled, reaching for her money.  
"No, I'll pay."  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.  
"Yep, I'll get some for the guys to, but could you help me carry them?" I asked. She smiled, nodding. I gather the drinks everyone wanted and we left for the cafe. After getting the drinks, we left to see everyone was starting to go for a walk, so we began catching up. "Oh, umn, thanks by the way, for the sleepover idea. It really helped, Sire Gaara." Sakura winked, teasing me and giggling a bit. I chuckled light. "No problem."

We soon caught up to them, wand started strolling around the park, and almost got to the lake, until Sakura stopped. She started breathing heavier, panicking. "Sakura? What's up?" I asked, grabbing her arms, trying to calm her down. "S-Sai..." She stuttered, loud enough for Ino to hear and stomp over. "Get her out of here now. Away from here at least, somewhere quiet. She's gone into a state of panic, you'll have to carry her." Ino instructed. I nodded, allowing Sakura to climb onto my back, slowy calming down as we got further away from the lake.

This chapter was a little longer than the last, it focused more on Sakura but ahhhh welllll...  
Why is Sakura scared of Sai?


	3. Chapter 3

This would have been posted sooner, but I was stressed so I thought Russell Howard was more important ;D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

* * *

Chapter Three: Ramen=Violence!

Sakura's POV

Why? Why did Sai have to be here? I was beginning to have a really good day, me and Gaara were talking, Sasuke was still trying to get Kiba back and Ino and Hinata were blushing over their two crushes. And now it's all fucked. **'Calm it Sakura! It's not over yet. You could turn this around, just calm down. Gaara's taking you somewhere safe...'** I thought to myself. "Sakura, how are you feeling?" Gaara asked, placing me down under a willow tree. I remember this. Ino must have guided him here whilst I was freaking out. This was where me and Ino used to play as children. I had plenty of good memories here, enough to cheer me up. I nodded slowly, as Gaara sat next to me. I hadn't noticed that I'd started crying on the way here until Gaara wiped away a tear.

"T-Thanks..." I stuttered. Gosh, I bet I sounded pathetic.  
"Do you want me to expl-" Ino began.  
"No! Please..." I burst out, realising how rude I was, but Ino simply nodded, and sat down with us. "Sorry, Ino..." I sobbed.  
"Sakura, it's fine." She smiled, patting my knee. I could't hold back anymore. Tears began forming in my eyes, before running down my cheeks. "I'm sorry... I'll cheer up in no time." I put on my best fake smile, but even that was a little wobbley. I began to feel like I was about to break down into tears, and just forget about being happy, until I felt a strong arm reach around me, comforting me... It was Gaara. This was rather unusual for him... Why did I like it? Why did I feel safe all of a sudden..? The tears soon stopped, as he stood up, helping me up to. "T-Thank you..." I muttered, blushing slightly. "Ah, you to Ino." I hugged her tightly, as she ruffled my hair. "Glad to see you back to normal Sakura." She giggled, leading us can to the others.

"Why did you have to bring us here..?" I moaned, as Naruto dragged us into his favourite ramen resturant. The business used to be really small, but it got much more popular, and bigger to. "Because it's the best ramen ever! And you need cheering up so I figured I would treat everyone to some ramen, on me." He smiled that smile. That smile that I couldn't help but smile along with because it was so darn smiley. (Bet you just smiled.) "Thank you so much, Naruto." I smiled, as the owner's really pretty daughter came over, took our order and soon brought out ramen out. "How can they cook so well?" Kiba asked, a mouth full of noodles. "Kiba, do try to use manners." Sasuke moaned. Kiba pouted, stuffing more noodles into his mouth."I swear, you and Naruto have to worst manners ever." Ino giggled.  
"Yep." Gaara smirked.  
"Shut it." Kiba moaned.  
"Naruto's arn't that bad, I guess..." Hinata blushed a little, looking down at her bowl.  
"If he was raised by bears." Sasuke snorted, causing Naruto to throw a spoon at him, which he hadn't bothered to use yet. "Why you-!" Sasuke started.  
"They're like animals." Gaara chuckled next to me.  
"Yep. I guess that's why we love them." I smiled at him, causing him to smile back.  
"You're fucking kidding me." Ino groaned.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Karin." She pratically spat her name out, giving the red haired girl evils.  
"Sasuke!" She ran over to 'her' Sasuke.  
"What?" He moaned.  
"You. Me. Spring dance." She pratically told him to go with her.  
"No." He turned her down, still not moving his hands from over his mouth.  
"Great! Meet you there!" She skipped over to Ino. "Sorry, blondey, but even pinky had more of a chance than you." She giggled. I saw Ino get a little upset. That's it. You're going down Karin.

Gaara's POV

Remember what I said about Sakura's eyes? Yeah. Well this is where I grabbed her arm softly, trying to calm the rage I saw in her eyes. "You didn't really think you had a chance with a hunk like him did you!?" Karin laughed manically, Ino constantly feeling a little more down.  
"Why you little!" Sakura bolted up, her fist aiming for Karins cheek. Good hit.  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Karin exclaimed, stroking her cheek.  
"Teaching you a lesson." Sakura growled.  
"Come on then." Karin giggled, leaving the shop. Before we knew it Sakura had chased after her. Wow... I kinda liked this fiesty Sakura. "Thanks!" Naruto yelled, placing money on the table for our food, and then leaving after Sakura. We followed his lead, searching for the two girls. "You little bitch!" We heard Karin yell.  
"This way." I pointed to an empty alleyway. Sakura must have gotten her!

We turned to see Sakura ready to beat the living shit out of Karin. "Sai will be so impressed." Karin sang, thinking Sakura would let her go. "You fucking whore!" Sakura punched her in the gut, forcing Karin to the floor in pain. "Don't ever mention him to me! I'm sick of your bull shit! Try covering this up on Monday! Everyone will know you got the shit kicked out of you by Sakura Haruno! They better fucking remember it to!" Sakura yelled, as Karin crawled to her feet, running away. "Get ba-!" Sakura started chasing her. Not this time. I ran up to her, pulling her back into me. "Sakura, calm down, please." I begged her, pulling her into a hug. It took a minute, but she relaxed in my grip, and looked up. "Sorry... You to Ino, but I couldn't stand to see her do that to you..." Sakura said, sheepishly. One minute angry as fuck, next shy about her actions. Told you, she's a curious one. "Sakura!" Ino stole her from my grip, into her own grasp, a rather tight one. "You're the best!"  
"You too, Ino." Sakura gasped for breath.  
"Oops... sorry..." Ino giggled.  
"It's fine." Sakura patted Ino's hair and we began walking everyone home, as it was now eight forty.

Sakura's POV

Bolting out of the shop like that, kicking the shit out of Karin and that language... That was all an accident. I didn't mean to, it was an instict, I guess. Well, now quiet, nerdy Sakura Haruno was the talk of the school. Everyone was talking about me beating a popular up. They all said I had guts. A few freshman would be scared of me, and a few looked up to me. This was weird. I wanted to shrink back into the unnoticed Sakura who sat in the corner. It's only halfway through Monday and everyone knows...

I sat down at my English table, as TenTen, Shikamaru and Neji ran in, sitting on the other four seats. "What did I miss!?" TenTen pleaded for the story. Neji looked interested, and Shikamaru for a matter of fact, still almost falling asleep though. I shortened the story for them, leaving the important bits in, the lesser ones out. "Sakura... That was great!" TenTen cheered. Neji chuckled a little. "Yes, it was rather brave for you to stick up for Ino."  
"She did suffocate me with a hug straight after." I giggled lightly.  
"Oh god. Those hugs." Shika complained, before going back to sleep.  
"I swear he's an owl or something... He had no trouble staying up when he's at mine, he'll be up really late." Neji muttered to himself.

English dragged on and on, but I stayed behind to clean up the books for talking to TenTen. I let her off though, being nice like that, although the school thought I wasn't now. "Thank you, Sakura." Jiraiya said, as I grabbed my bag.  
"No problem." I muttered.  
"Hold it." I stopped at the door, as he looked up from his desk. "So what are these rumours I've been hearing?"  
"The fight?" Of course it was Sakura.  
"Yes. I didn't think you was the sort." I was one of Jiraiya's favorite students, known for my calmness and great work, here comes the lecture. He sighed, smirking a little. "Karin's a dreadful girl, and she probably spread this because she knew you'd hate it. Sakura, a bit of revenge is always fun." He smirked, whispering his genius idea in my ear.

Jiraiya was right. This would be great. I grabbed my phone, and pulled it out, switching the recorder ready for the revenge. Just as Jiraiya said, there were always noises coming from these bathrooms, as they were very quiet and nobody really used them. It sounded weird. Like moaning... Like Karin... No way! Karin wasn't just a bitch, but also a complete slut! This is great! Revenge time! I quietly made my way over to the stall it was coming from, close enough for it to pick up the voices. "O-oh Karin!" A boys voice came. I was dying to keep my laughter from spilling out like an over flowing pool. "O-oh, S-Sai..." I froze. That's it. I'm going to fucking kill him. **'Calm Sakura. Go eat your dinner.'** I backed off, walking into the wall, and dropping my phone. I quickly collected it, still alright. The noises stopped. Shit. Run.

* * *

Ohai there. A little longer I believe. Fights are bloody hilarious in my opinion XD Please review C:  
Ohohohoh: Bold text= thoughts. Js.  
More Sakura again, but I'll try to get more Gaara in there again. I NEED MORE FLUFF HERE.


	4. Chapter 4

I missed school... Might as well write huh ;D  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto :C

* * *

Chapter Four: Smiles Aren't Forever

Gaara's POV

Sakura came running into the cafeteria, panting. "Sakura? Are you okay?" I asked, as she sat down next to me. After she caught her breath she burst out laughing. Everyone shot her a confused look. "Well... listen to this." She giggled, pulling out her phone and turning the volume down a little. After she pressed play on her most recent recording all we could hear were moaning, names begin said. Karin and Sai huh? They were hooking up... So why did Sakura have this? "Sakura, why did you record this?" Sasuke asked, laughing slightly  
"Payback. I'm getting way to much attention for the fight. Also, I need my revenge on Sai still..." She turned to Ino, who instantly looked way more interested.  
"I'm in!" She shot up, pulling her over to the stage.

You see, sometimes we can play music at dinner, if we're lucky. Sakura and Ino made there way over to the tablet on the desks, connected to the speakers. We were all watching the two girls, as Sakura plugged her phone in. "No way." Shikamaru shot up, suddenly interested, guess he figured it out. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Karin and Sai walking in together, looking rather happy. That didn't last very long. Sakura saved the recording onto the tablet, unplugged her phone and pressed play, before shooting back to out table with Ino. Sure enough, Karin and Sai didn't look happy for much longer...

"Sakura, you might want to delete the file, Sai and Karin are going on a phone raid, searching for the file on the phone." Neji said, sliding back into his seat. Sakura had asked him to see what the fuss was about, and Neji was very good at blending in, and spying. So he was perfect for information gathering. Sakura nodded, deleting the file, just in time it seems. Sai was coming over. "Uh. Karin told me to check all of your phones." Sai muttered, looking pissed off. "Umn... Sure." Ino said, collecting the phones and handing them to Sai. In a few minutes he was done. "Thanks. And sorry about this. Karins annoying as fuck." Said muttered. "She's mad at me. I laughed when I got told she was beaten up by Sakura." He chuckled.  
"Yeah well..." Sakura started.  
"Very brave, Sakura. Wanna go out tomorrow?" Sai leaned in front of Sakura.  
"No. Sorry." She looked a bit nervous.  
"Please." Sai pleaded.  
"She said no, idiot." I felt the need to speak up.  
"Oh, and what are you? Her boyfriend?" He mocked.  
"No, bu-"  
"Then I'll meet you five, at the cinema." Sai smiled, walking away. Shit. He got her.  
"Sakura, don't go." Ino sounded very concerned.  
"Why would I?" Sakura laughed.

Sakura's POV

Great. Now what..? If I don't go to the cinema then he'll come to my house, if I do go to the cinema then something might happen... like last time. "See you later Sakura!" TenTen waved to me, walking away with Shikamaru and Sasuke. "Bye." I tried opening the door, but it wouldn't. I grabbed my key, and opened it swiftly, walking in and closing the door behind me. "Mum!?"... No response. I guess she's at work. Sighing, I hung my bag up, ran upstairs and took a quick shower. I got out, and dried myself off. No point in drying my hair, I'm not going out. I quickly got dressed into a pair of red shorts and a black tank top. I guess I'll get a drink.

I poured myself a glass of coke, and turned on the TV. Four thirty. God, how long was I in the shower? Nothing good on. I've got nothing to do. I eyed the door, feeling more paranoid. What if he does come here? What do I do then... Well, Ino and Hinata are going out shopping. I could go... but it's near the cinema. To risky. Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke are going playing football. Ha, no. TenTen wil probably go with them... And Shikamaru will be asleep... I could try Gaara... Yeah, I will. I grabbed my phone and called him quickly "Hello?" He sounded as if he just woke up, it was pretty cute.  
"Hey." I replied. "Did I wake you? Sorry." I felt a little bad.  
"Yeah, but it's okay, I was probably going to wake up... I don't sleep easily."  
"I see..." I always wondered why he had trouble sleeping...  
"Did you need something?"  
"Company." I laughed. "Everyone's gone out, and I'm scared about Sai coming over..."  
"Want me to come over?"  
"If you don't mind, it's okay if you don't want to..."  
"I will, hey, I'll even bring Call of Duty over." He chuckled. Whenever we all go to his I always play this with him. I was addicted. "Yes, please! Gaara you're the best!"  
"Ehe, well, I do try, I'll be over in about fifteen minutes, I just need to finish cleaning up."  
"Okay, thank you. See you later, Sir Gaara."  
"See you." He chuckled, hanging up.

Gaara's POV

I took a little longer than I thought, hopefully she won't be mad. I grabbed my bag, throwing my XBox controller in and Call of Duty: Black Ops. She was terrible at zombies, but it was cute when she freaked out. Chuckling to myself, I began to make my way over. We didn't live to far from each other, so I was there in no time. I could see her house now... with her door open? She wouldn't leave it open... Shit. Sai.

Running towards the door, to many bad thoughts were crossing my mind. 'Shut it, Gaara.' "Sakura?" I decided not to yell, just in case. I closed the door, then made my way upstairs. There were a pair of red shorts lay on the ebony oak. "No!" I heard Sakura yell from her room. Oh god... I ran up, losing control of myself.  
"SAKURA!" I shot into her room, to see Sai on top of her, trying to slide her pink underwear off. "Get the fuck off her, you perverted little git." I growled, throwing him off her.  
"She loves it. Look how wet she is." Sai chuckled. Perverted little git.  
"That's her bodies natural reaction." I growled again, pinning him to the wall. He punched me in the gut, pushing be back and slipping past me. Little git is stronger than he looks. I was about to run for him again, but Sakura grabbed my arm, tears streaming down her face. "P-please don't leave me..." She sobbed. The strong, brave Sakura had know been cracked, and was breaking down in front of me. "I won't." I smiled, opening her wardrobe and looking for something for her to wear, because if she didn't get some pants on now, I was going to be seriously turned on. It was pretty warm, so I grabbed a pair of blue pair of shorts, handing them to her. She quickly slid them on, and stood up. "Let's go downstairs..." She mumbled. I nodded, following her into the kitchen.

She poured me a glass of coke, amd refilled hers. "Thanks. Do you need anything?" I asked, feeling quite bad. "Yes... Can I have a hug?" She said, staring at her glass.  
"Of course." She jumped into my arms, and began sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Sakura..."  
"W-Why?" She asked.  
"If I was here sooner..." I trailed off, beginning to feel very bad. "Can I ask, why was you scared before this?" The curiosity was killing me.  
"Can we sit in the living room?" Sakura asked, leaving my hold, and grabbing her drink. I nodded again, and followed her in. She lead us to a large black couch, and sat in the corner, hugging her legs closer to her chest. "I have an idea..." She crossed her legs, leaning forward a little. "I'll tell you what happened between me and Sai, if you tell me why you can't sleep." She looked up at me. I don't know now... It might just depress her, but I can't say no to her now... "Sure." I smiled a little. She nodded.  
"I'll go first..." Sakura muttered, and smiled sweetly. I was about to object, but she had already began talking. "You remember when I dated Sai, about six months ago right?" I nodded. "Well... The reason I broke up with him was because he... well... I'll give you a scenario. I went to his one day, we would just talk and play games, usual cute things, when we got into an argument about something very stupid. He said I never listened, that I was rude... so he hit me. After the first time, I thought it would never happen again. It did. So many times. Remember when I came in with a black eye?" I nodded again, it was pretty big, you could tell she had tried to hide it. Apparently... she got jumped by some girls. "I never got jumped... it was Sai. He would put me down. Call me ugly, fat. But I was so scared that if I left him I would get hurt, that's why I panicked in the park. I only told Ino, and she offered help, but I refused and there was nothing more she could do. She promised to stay quiet, and kept her word. Even my mum didn't realize it was him... So yeah... That's why I'm so scared of him..." I could see tears forming in her eyes, but they quickly vanished. "Your turn, Sir Gaara." She chuckled lightly.

Sakura's POV

I never thought I would actually tell him, but I felt like I could trust him. I had to hold my tears back, I didn't want to cry again. "Well, it all started when I was six..." He began. "Me and my siblings, Kankuro and Temari, were playing hide and seek as my father was at work. Being small, and only six, I was able to hide in a cupboard in our living room. I waited and waited for them, and I heard Kankuro and Temari come in. Then smashing, ornaments breaking, Temari screaming... I peeked out to see what was going on. It had to be the moment I looked that they killed them both. The thugs never saw me, so they grabbed some money on the table, a few fancy things, my mothers old jewelry and left..." He began tearing up a little. "That night, my father went into a rampage. You see, my mother had died giving birth to me, and I always felt bad, but he still missed her so much and the jewelry was a huge memory to him. They even took her wedding ring. I remember Temari would go and look at the jewelry, as our mother did have good taste, and her accessories were rather pretty. My father drank so much after that, and I had constant nightmares of my siblings. After two years of struggling my father overdosed, his forever broken heart finally giving up. I was kicked out, had no money, and no family to turn to. So I hoped onto an old mans cart, which brought me here, then I met Naurto, and so on. But I've always had horrible nightmares. Always." He finished, grabbing his drink. "I'm so sorry..." She muttered.  
"It's okay, you've got nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your fault."

I'd never given much thought to his past, I just thought he was an insomniac, and I guess he is now, but for him to be eight, and have nobody to turn to, I felt bad for him. "Anyway, my life improved massively when I got here." He smiled, all sorrow leaving his expression.  
"How?" I was curious.  
"Well, I met my best friend, Naruto. And he had a bunch of great friends, like Hinata, Neji and yourself." He smiled cutely, blushing slightly. "Thank you, for coming over." I hugged him. "If you didn't then..."  
"Shush... Don't think about that, I'll protect you, I promise." He rested his chin on my head, and to be honest, I've never felt safer. "Even on Call of Duty." He teased.  
"Yep. You wanna play for a bit?"  
"Sure, why not." I had no idea why I offered, I enjoyed being so close to him. After about an hour, my mum came home. "Oh, hey Gaara. Good to see you."  
"You to Miss Haruno." Gaara replied, looking up at her. I took this opportunity to shoot him.  
"Gotcha." I teased.  
"Cheater." He poked my nose.  
"Would you like to stay for dinner? And please, call me Saiki."  
"Okay, and no thanks, I should get home anyway." God damn it. I was having fun shooting him as he re-spawned "Okay, I'll see you later Gaara." She smiled, walking into the kitchen.  
"I'll let you borrow Call of Duty till tomorrow." Gaara smirked, noticing how much I cheered up. "Really? Thanks Gaara." I smiled, walking him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See you." He smiled, pulling me into a hug. It was long, warm and sort of sweet... He pulled away, waving as he walked back. I waved, closing the door and walking to the kitchen.

"Sakura's got a boyfriend!" My mum sang.  
"He's not my boyfriend." I smiled, sitting at the counter.  
"Oh okay... Sakura's got a crush!" She sang.  
"Mum..."  
"You're not denying it." She pointed out, turning on the over and putting a pot of pasta onto the stove. "S-So..." I stuttered, blushing.  
"I think it's cute. Gaara's a really nice guy, always been there for you. Maybe he has a crush on you!" She said, happily.  
"I doubt it." I sighed. "I'm going getting a shower."  
"I'll shout you down for dinner." She handed me a towel, and I left for a quick shower. I know, I already had one, but I felt disgusting after Sai... I sighed, tying my hair up and have a quick shower. After I finished I got out, dried myself off and slipped into a pair of pink pajamas My mum soon shouted me for dinner and I quietly slipped back into my room, falling asleep very quickly.

"I saw you with her..." I muttered.  
"What do you mean?" He groaned.  
"Cheater!" I yelled, my anger overflowing.  
"How dare you." He chuckled.  
"Don't deny it!" I felt myself beginning to cry.  
"Why would I?" He walked closer to me.  
"Because you don't love me."  
"How dare you!" He swung for my rib.  
"No..." I moaned. He continued hitting me, over and over. "No! Sai! Stop it! Please..!" I begged. "I'm sorry Sakura... I love you." Sai pulled me into a hug.  
"I love you too..."  
"Liar." He began to beat me again.  
"Stop! Please"

"STOP!" I woke up suddenly. My mum didn't hear me, thank god she was a heavy sleeper. I was panting, finding it hard to breathe... I lay back down, flicking through my contacts.  
"H-hey?" Gaara said.  
"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?"  
"Nope." He chuckled. "What's up?"  
"I had a nightmare..." I muttered.  
"About Sai?" He asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Sakura. You need your sleep, but I'll have to let you go on this. I promise to protect you from Sai, if you are ever in any situation, Sai or not, call me, and I'll come running, no sprinting to your rescue. You'll be safe from now on, I'll always be here for you, sleeping or not." He reassured me. I knew I'd be blushing. "Thank you Gaara, you're the best."  
"You know it. Now go get some sleep, and if you have a bad dream again, call me." He chuckled lightly. "I will, thank you, night, Gaara..."  
"That's Sir Gaara to you. Night Sakura." He chuckled lightly, hanging up, and with Gaara's reassuring words, I slipped into a beautiful, peaceful sleep...

* * *

Alllllllllllllllllllllllll day. It took me allllllllllllllllllll day.

SHIT JUST GOT REAL.

Please Fave and Review C: Much appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Morning. I'm so sorry, I was busy with exams and being all cute because I like some

But finally, I finished this chapter. Fuck yeah.

Disclaimer: I'm clearly not Kishimoto, so... No. I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Five: Paranoia and Picnics

Sakura's POV

"Wow... You look fabulous today Sakura..." Ino said, trying not to laugh.  
"Shut it." I muttered, patting my hair down. I'd had a terrible sleep last night, but Gaara was fast asleep, so I left him to sleep. I felt guilty when I stopped him from sleeping, he didn't get much as it was and I wasn't exactly being helpful. Although I did finally get to sleep, I still woke up late, barely having time to get ready. Sai hadn't showed up to school in a few weeks either. I sighed, waiting for this day to be over, I was ready to sleep for days on end.

Gaara soon walked him, staring at me. Shit. I look terrible... I could tell he was trying not to laugh as he sat next to Ino on our maths table. "New look?" He chuckled.  
"Stick it." I groaned. Oh great, here comes Naruto. Could this get any worse.  
"Hey guys." Hey mumbled, sitting next to me. Wait... WHAT!? He wasn't taking the piss!?  
"Naruto, are you okay?" I asked, patting his shoulder.  
"I guess... it's silly really..." He muttered. We all stared at him, waiting for the story. "Well, the girl I like has eyes for someone else. She's so smart, pretty, calm but shy..."  
"Hinata?" Gaara asked, pretty shocked.  
"Yeah..."  
"She's had eyes for you for years." Ino pointed out, and she was right.  
"Then why is she flirting with Kiba?" Naruto almost shouted.  
"Calm down, I'll talk to her, see who she likes." I offered, giving him a comfortable smile.  
"Thank you, Sakura." He smiled, finally.

"Hinata?" I patted the little girls shoulder, and ushered her to follow me into the corridor.  
"Yes, Sakura?" She looked a little confused.  
"Do you like Kiba?" I shot out, realizing I was to forward. "Sorry..."  
"It's okay, and no I don't." Great. Naruto was over thinking. "Why?"  
"Don't tell him I told you, but Naruto likes you." I giggled. She blushed widely.  
"N-no w-way!" She was getting redder and redder.  
"Yep, so show little gestures okay."  
"O-okay... like what?"  
"How about a kiss on the cheek?"  
"I can't do that..."  
"Can."  
"But, Sakura..."  
"Can."  
"Sakura..."  
"Can."  
"SAKURA!"  
"See! There it is, now use that bravery!"  
"...Fine. I can do it... I think..."

We made our way back to our dinner table, Hinata looking pretty scared. "Can." I whispered in her ear as I slid next to Gaara. "What are you up to now, Sakura?" He asked.  
"Getting those two to realize their feelings for each other..." I whispered. He nodded, smiling. "Here she goes...". Hinata sat next to Naruto.  
"Gosh, I'm so thirsty..." Hinata groaned.  
"Here." Naruto offered her a can of Coke, which she gladly accepted.  
"Thanks, Naruto!" She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best." She span in her seat, walking into the dinner line with TenTen. "What the actual fuck just happened." Sasuke spat his drink out. "DUDE!" Kiba yelled, getting covered in Sasuke's Fanta. "You dick!" He punched Sasuke, and began laughing. Naruto was still in shock, redder than a tomato. "She... she..." Naruto began.  
"Likes you." Gaara finished.  
"How do you know." He asked. Gaara pointed to me, and I shot Naruto a quick wink.  
"You sly fox, Sakura Haruno... I fucking love you." Naruto giggled, smiling like a freak.  
"You too." I patted his head.

The day passed so slowly, as I tried to make myself look better for Gaara. I wanted to impress him and I really didn't today. I looked terrible, but he didn't seem all that bothered. "Sakura, come to mine later?" Ino offered.  
"Sure. Who else is coming?"  
"TenTen and Hinata."  
"We are?" TenTen asked.  
"Yes." Ino confirmed. TenTen shrugged it off, and continued talking to Neji.  
"I'll see you later then." I smiled, walking in the opposite direction. I would usually walk with them, but today I wanted a quiet walk home. As I was walking home I glimpsed down an alley, and swear I saw Sai. It turned out to be a girl walking home herself. It happened again, and again. I was constantly getting more paranoid. My breathing picked up. Oh god. I was going into a state of panic... "Sakura?" A familiar voice came.  
"No! Leave me alone! Please..." I fell to the ground, tears streaming down my face. I was so scared. He was back. No. No. No. I felt a hand pat my shoulder. "Sakura? It's me, Gaara." What... I stood up and span around, throwing myself around him on reflex. "Shush... It'll be okay." He comforted.  
"I-I keep seeing him everywhere. Well, n-not him, I think I see him a-and it turns out to be someone e-else. It's t-torture..." I sobbed into his shoulder.  
"Come on, let's get you home." He let me go, standing really close by, just in case...

Gaara's POV

I hated this. Seeing Sakura like this. She didn't deserve it and everytime she broke down in front of me, my heart broke a little. We soon got to her house. Seems her mum wasn't home. She went straight to her bedroom, grabbed a towel and sat me down on the bed "I'm going to get a quick shower, make yourself at home." She smiled, grabbing a pair of black jeans and a blue tank top, then leaving for the bathroom. I soon heard the shower start, so I had a look on her desk. Very neat, everything stored in different holders. A small jewelry box, small makeup bag with hardly any makeup in it, pen holders, and some brush holders. One of her drawers were still open, and it had a large, red book with black lettering saying 'Memories' in her finest handwriting. It felt wrong, but I was curious.

I opened the book, and on the first page was her family, I guess. There was her, and her mother, and a man with red hair stood next to them. He must have been her father. On the next page there was a picture of her and Ino in a theme park, with Ino's arm wrapped around her neck. Next to it was our old class photo. She was sat next to Sasuke, blushing. I remember when she like Sasuke, and had long hair. To be honest, I thought it looked far better short. There were more and more photos of her with friends and family. I soon found some photos from our winter break. We all went to a ski resort with school. It was really fun to be honest. There was a photo of her, Naruto and Ino, Ino's arms around both of them, all of them smiling. There was one of her, TenTen and Hinata, and another with her and me... I liked the way we looked next to each other. I liked more that she looked so happy, so comfortable around me. "Where did you find that?" Sakura said, walking in drying her hair, fully dressed.  
"Oh, it was in the drawer, which was open, I got a little curious... sorry..." I muttered, blushing a little. "Oh no, it's okay silly." She giggled, patting my head. "I haven't looked in there since winter... We should all go somewhere next half term, it's only a week away but I'm sure we can make plans somewhere..." She smiled, looking a little excited.  
"That would be good. A break would be nice." It would be nice, all of use having fun for the full week. "Let's plan it. Come round to Ino's, I'll call her and tell TenTen, Hinata and Ino to call the other guys." She giggled, grabbing her phone.  
"Good." I smiled.

"You two are late." Ino yelled, dragging us into the living room.  
"Yeah, yeah. Calm it Ino." Sakura muttered, sitting next to Ino on a black corner couch. She patted the space next to her, so I sat down. She sat so close to me, I could smell her cherry shampoo. "So... any ideas?" Shikamaru asked, lazily lay of the floor.  
"Well we don't have a lot of money... how about camping!" TenTen offered.  
"No chance." Ino yelled as TenTen sighed.  
"What about... Hawaii!?" Naruto rolled on Ino white rug.  
"Not enough money." Neji pointed out.  
"We could raise it? Part time jobs?" Hinata stood up for Naruto.  
"Well, Gaara and Naruto already have jobs, which pay for their food, rent and so on. Sakura has so much on her shoulders anyway. Hinata's father wouldn't allow her an Neji to work at the moment, and insist they focus on their studies. Kiba will get fired with in a day. Ino already works at her parents flower shop, but can't save money for shit, Sasuke will tell us to fuck off-" Sasuke nodded as he said this. "and I'm far to lazy. Next idea." Shikamaru explained. "What about me?" TenTen flailed her arm.  
"We can't leave it all up to you." Sakura leaned forward as TenTen nodded, as we began to go through many, many ideas.  
Neji stood up, sighing. "Let's take a walk, before Kiba and Sasuke really do kill each other."  
"He said you should put me into a kennel!" Kiba yelled, walking away with Neji.  
"Come on." Ino smiled, dragging me and Sakura away with the others. We soon made our way to Hinata and Neji's shared family house. It was massive, both sides of the family lived there. On the way though, Sakura kept looking back, down alleys and freaking out a little, and every time she did, she would get a little bit closer to me. "I'm home, father." Hinata said, walking into her house with Neji. "Oh, your friends are here? Do come in." He held open the doors for us, allowing us all in. "You all look stressed..." He pointed out.  
"We were just planning something, father." Hinata smiled.  
"Come." Hinatas father opened the living room door, allowing us in. Sasuke, Sakura and I took a seat on the couch with Hinata. "What's the problem?"  
"You see, we want to go somewhere this half term. Make more memories. The best idea so far was Hawaii. It's something we could all enjoy. Ino, Sakura and I would enjoy the beach, and shopping. TenTen would probably end up playing beach ball with the guys. Shikamaru can sleep in the sun, Naruto loves anywhere and can make it fun no matter what, and Gaara would probably be dragged around by Naruto, which he would still like." Hinata explained. There was a bit of a silence as Hinata's father began thinking. "Well... My company actually had a massive blow of luck and came into a lot of money... And you've always stood by my Hinata. Plus, I have to go on a business trip, so this house will be empty, as the family is coming with me. Also, having a large company I can get discounts... I could pay for you."  
"Father! You're the best!" Hinata jumped to her father, hugging him tightly. I guess I can now see where Hinata got her kindness from. Although her father was sometimes very scary, he wasn't that bad, at all. Only a week to prepare. I can't wait.

Sakura's POV

I stayed at Hinata's pretty late last night, all of us did. Her father was extremely generous for his offer, and we tried to turn it down later that evening but he insisted. I can't wait. Shopping with the girls, swimming with Naruto, and I bet Gaara looked good in the sunlight... "SAKURA! HURRY UP!" Ino and TenTen yelled. You see, we were going shopping. We didn't have many hot clothes, so we need more. Though, Hinata had plenty. Swimsuits, shorts and tank tops were our main focus today. "I'M COMING!" I shouted back, pulling my red vest on.  
"WHY? HAVE YOU GOT A PICTURE OF GAARA UP THERE?" TenTen yelled. I felt myself go red.  
"SHUT IT. I HAVEN'T. WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" I yelled, running down the stairs.  
"Because you like him." She giggled.  
"Out." I moaned, opening the door. "Bye mum!"  
"Bye Sakura!"  
"We need to run for the bus now." Ino sprinted off. TenTen and I soon caught up, just in time for the bus. We soon got there, browsing many, many stores. "This!" Ino smiled, trying on a flowy, purple dress, which came to the middle of her thigh. "It's so pretty!" I smiled.

After a few hours we stopped in the food court for something to eat. We'd bought plenty of clothes, so decided the rest of out money shall go on food. TenTen sat down, sighing. "What's up?" Ino asked, placing her food in front her.  
"I keep trying to impress Neji and it's not working." She moaned.  
"Pass your next exam." Ino teased, receiving a kick from TenTen. "Well, jealousy won't work..." Ino went on. I slipped my phone from my pocket and got investigating.

Does Neji like TenTen? -Sakura

Hello to you to. Why? -Gaara

Hey :) Because TenTen is having a moment here. She's so worried about being rejected and Ino's trying to help her get his attention. That won't end well -.- -Sakura

Ah. Well I don't know, but he does find her attractive. I guess they equal each other out, Neji being a nerd, TenTen being a... well... non-nerd? -Gaara

Omfg, that's great. -Sakura

Indeed. I think he would appreciate her being brave. -Gaara

Okay, see you! Thanks :3 -Sakura

Cya. ;3 -Gaara

"Be brave." I spoke up.  
"Yeah. Do that!" Ino smiled.  
"How?" TenTen asked.  
"Flirt a little, then more and more. Then try to get closer and closer." I winked.  
"Then pin him to the sandy beach!" Ino giggled.  
"I think I'll go with Sakura..." TenTen smirked nervously.  
"Correction, Gaara. I text him for advice." I admitted.  
"Yeah. Advice." Ino laughed, finishing her food. "You ready?" I nodded with TenTen. "Let's go then. Oh, and we're all staying at Hinata and Neji's on the Friday, seeing as we leave pretty early on Saturday." Ino informed us, before we got the bus home.

"I'm home." I smiled, waving my bags at my mum.  
"Let me see!" She smiled, looking through my bags. "So, your leaving on Saturday?"  
"Yep. I'm staying at Hinata and Neji's on Friday." I smiled.  
"Okay, so you... and Gaara... together for a week... alone..?" My mum hinted.  
"What are you saying..?" I looked up.  
"Well, just in case something does happen between you two, I know you're sixteen and I understand, but be carefu-"  
"Mum! I'm not going to do that with him. I doubt I'll even end up with him."  
"Wanna bet? If you and Gaara are together by the end of the school year you owe me... that dress I saw last week!" My mum saw this really pretty dress. It was long, red and curved around her figure, and complimented her long cheery pink hair. "You're on." We shook hands, as I grabbed my bags and headed upstairs. I had to take the tags off all my new clothes, and I put some inside my suitcase so it would be easier to pack.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep, as I was woken by my mum shouting me. "Sakura! The boys are here!"  
"Coming!" I shouted, patting my hair down and stretching. "Hey guys, what's up?" I smiled, leaping down the stairs. "TenTen made us all a picnic, god knows why, but she wants us to go to that big hill in the park." Neji smirked, holding up the big basket.  
"Where are they?" I asked, there was no sign of them.  
"In the park, setting up with Kiba and Sasuke." Naruto confirmed.  
"Okay, mum I'm going out for a bit!"  
"Wait. What time will you be back?" She ran in quickly.  
"I'll bring her back, don't worry, she'll be save with me." Gaara offered.  
"Thank you, Gaara. See you Sakura." My mum smiled, walking back to the kitchen.  
"Let's go." Shikamaru said lazily opening the door, letting us all out.

We soon arrived to our hill. It was this big hill in the park, where nobody ever went. There were some ghostly rumours about it, so we checked it out one day and it just turned out to be a lovely hill with the best view in town. Everyone is still scared of it, so we have it all to ourselves. "About time." Kiba moaned, sitting on a huge red blanket. We all sat down, saying thanks to TenTen. "For Neji, right?" I whispered to her.  
"Shut it..." TenTen blushed, handing me a plate. As I laughed at her, I felt someone creep up next to me. "Hey." Gaara smirked.  
"Hello there Sir Gaara." I teased, poking his nose. "Thanks again, for yesterday... I didn't mean to break down like that an-"  
"Shush... it's not your fault." He smiled, pulling me into a hug, well more like a cuddle. He smelt so good. The smell of Lynx and shower gel. It was so fresh, almost like hugging an apple, a very strong apple. He let me go so I could carry on eating, but I rather missed that moment we had.

Gaara's POV

I knew I should have let go, though I didn't want to. She was breathing in heavily, probably smelling me, and then smiling. I guess that impressed her... I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

Dude! Kiss her already! -Naruto

Fuck off. She'll get creeped out -Gaara

Fine, but try getting closer in Hawaii -Naruto

I will -Gaara

I shot Naruto a glare as he and Kiba giggled. So Kiba knew now.

I won't tell. Don't worry man, I got your back -Kiba

Thanks -Gaara

The night went on and on, with laughs, teasing and Kiba pushing Sasuke down the hill. "I should get going..." Sakura said, standing up.  
"Okay, see you." Ino smiled, as the other waved.  
"I promised to walk her." I stood up, following.  
"Bye you two." They waved. We walked a little before talking again.  
"Why was Naruto shooting you looks for half an hour?" She asked.  
"He was teasing me about something." I chuckled.  
"Oh! Do tell." She giggled, skipping forward.  
"Not yet. I will, in due time."  
"Why not now?" She looked a little dissapointed.  
"Because I'm not ready to tell everyone yet." I answered, truthfully.  
"I see, well, when you are ready to telll everyone, you better tell me first." She winked. Oh Sakura, don't worry. I will.

* * *

Hawwwaaiiiiiiiiiii next time I think.

Well, I have another story planned, but I'll start it after the sixth chapter, because I wanna get the flight, first day ect all out of the way, ANDDDDDDD if you want something to happen in Hawaii then do tell, because I'm trying to think of scenarios for the trip. It'll probaly take up 3-4 chapters, so plenty of scenarios

Thanks my pretty ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Two in one day. COZ IMMA NICE

Nah

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto

* * *

Chapter Six: Don't pull her hair

Sakura's POV

The school week flew by. We were all getting very excited about the holiday tomorrow. Just not the checking in and waiting, who actually looks forward to that crap. "Sakura. If you drop that you're ordering another." Naruto yelled, as me and TenTen were balancing pizza, chips, drinks and sweets in our arms. I even had a pizza box on my head. "Someone get it off my head please?" I asked, as Gaara grabbed the pizza, which turned out to be garlic beard, off my head."Thank you." I smiled, placing down the pizzas and sweets. TenTen dropped a bottle of coke, only to have Neji catch it. "Thanks, Neji." She smiled, placing down the bottles and chips. "Why didn't you help when we shouted?" TenTen asked.  
"To lazy." Shika replied.  
"Needed to pee." Sasuke moaned.  
"They told me to stay here." Hinata admitted.  
"Naruto said he'd bite my foot if I did." Gaara chuckled.  
"Thanks." I said sarcastically, sitting inbetween Gaara and Ino.  
"What films are we watching?" Kiba asked.  
"TWILIGHT!" Ino jumped.  
"FUCK NO!" I pinned her down. I'm not going through that again. No chance.  
"What about Avengers!" Naurto offered.  
"Yeah!" I smiled.  
"No." Ino pouted.  
"How about one Twilight film and Avengers?" Hinata offered.  
"Fine." Ino happily said.  
"Fine." I groaned.

We watched Twilight first. Well, I say watched. Sasuke kept flicking Kiba and chased him around. Naruto was rolling around. Shikamaru fell asleep. Me and Gaara were talking and TenTen and Neji were teasing each other. Hinata and Ino were the only ones watching it. Though I did watch the baseball scene, just because it was epic and had a great song in the background. Avengers was what I was waiting for. One of the best films ever. Also with some of the best scripting. After Avengers finished there was a knock on the door. My mum had offered to bring all of our luggage here for you, so it was probably her. "Sakura honey. Here's all the luggage." She smiled pointing to the car, which was full of suitcase. There were about three purple ones... Ino. After then guys helped my mum out, she quickly gave me a hug and left. "Hinata, where should we put these?" I asked, staring at the suitcases.  
"Leave them there. Father left this morning with the family and it'll save us some effort tomorrow." She smirked. Hinata was usually a very polite, clean girl, but when her father was gone she would be fine with leaving things out, but she was still polite.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, standing on his foot.  
"Shit! You liitle-" He yelled.  
"Ah! You're awake. Bed time." TenTen interrupted.  
"Ugh... Fine. Can I sleep here?" He asked.  
"Sure." Neji muttered sleepily, curled up on a two seater.  
"We'll sleep down here." Ino sighed. "We'll get the covers and stuff." Hinata, TenTen and Sasuke went to find covers. I wanted to help but I was so tired. They soon returned, pillows and covers at hand. "Right... We're a few pillows short. Sakura, Gaara, you two can have the corner couch. Naruto, you can sleep anywhere so on the floor for you. Ino can sleep in the arm chair, seeing as she curls up. TenTen, you can sleep on the floor. Sasuke, Kiba, you to. Shikamaru is still asleep, so is Neji. I'll sleep on the floor to." Hinata instructed, we all went where she told us.

A few hours went by, and despite being so tired I was still having sleeping trouble. "Sakura?" Gaara whispered. "Yeah?" I whispered back.  
"Need comfort?" He smiled.  
"Please..." I slid up to him, and he wrapped his arms over my shoulders.  
"It'll be okay Sakura, he's not here. He won't come near you anymore, not as long as I'm here."  
"But you're not always here..."  
"I'm a call away, or a text, even a scream. I'll come running. I'll protect you." I felt myself blush, hoping he wouldn't see it. "Thank you, so much..." I yawned, my eyes dropping and forcing me to sleep.

Sunlight shot through the front window, waking me up. Neji and TenTen were already awake. They both looked at me and started giggling. I turned and saw a cute, sleeping Gaara. Crap... I fell asleep with him. "Shut it. Don't tell Ino, she'll tease me." I whispered, throwing a cushion at them. "Fine. But you have to wake them all up."  
"Fine." Oh great, better get ready to run. I turned on the TV, turning the volume down and switching to a music channel. Then I turned the TV to the PS3 output, turned up the volume, and switch back to the TV output. Remember when I said I would have to run? Yeah. Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto and Ino shot up, chasing me around the huge house. I had a head start, luckily. I ran up the stairs, Kiba catching up. Shit. As soon as he got closer, I tripped him up, which caught Sasuke too. " SAKURA HARUNO!" Ino yelled, gaining on me. I shot into the bathroom, locking the door. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Ino yelled.  
"Shut it Ino. Come on Sakura!" Kiba yelled.  
"SAKURA!" Naruto banged on the door.  
"Guys-" Gaara? "TenTen wanted me to tell you that they made Sakura do it."  
"Really?" Sasuke muttered.  
"YES!" I yelled, dying to get out.  
"CHARGE!" Naruto and Ino yelled, running off again. A calm knock came from the other side.  
"Yes?"  
"It's Gaara." I unlocked the door, to see him dying not to laugh. "That was great Sakura."  
"I know." I smiled smugly. "Thanks, they were probably going to slaughter me."  
"Yep, Naruto had a knife."  
"What!?" He began laughing. "Oh, shut it." I smirked, lightly punching his arm.

You know when you smell something so good that you can almost taste it, just because of the smell? Yeah. That's how good Hinata can cook. Me and Gaara arrived into the kitchen to the smell of chocolate pancakes. "Here you go." Hinata smiled, handing us both a plate.  
"Thanks." I smiled, digging in. "When do we leave?"  
"Ask Naruto." Neji said, finishing his food.  
"Oh, I'll go check." He said, grabbing a piece of paper off the counter. "... Forty minutes..."  
"WHAT!?" Ino yelled.  
"I mean, we should head for the airport in fourty minutes!" Naruto backed into the corner. We all exchanged looks before dashing around to get ready. I tied up my hair whilst getting running to the bathroom, and locked it yet again, getting a really, really quick shower. "SAKURA! HURRY UP!" Ino yelled.  
"SHUT IT! GO TO THE OTHER BATHROOM!" I yelled back, before hearing her run to the other one. I lept out, dried off and ran to Hinata's room with a towel wrapped around me. "Clothes?" I asked.  
"I got them out, ready for you girls." She said as Ino and TenTen came in. She handed us the clothes and we began getting ready. Now, me, Ino and TenTen were all in towels, so we had to get our underwear on under the towel. Hardest thing ever, but we did it. I slipped on a pair of denim jeans and a white vest Hinata had grabbed for me. "Here." She smiled, handing me my black red and white striped cardigan. I smiled a thank you, slipping it on and rolling the sleeves up. I quickly dragged a brush through my hair, and ran to grab my messenger bag from my luggage. "Hey Sakura. Ready?" Naruto asked.  
"Almost. I need to sort my bag out." I said, sitting down and storing books into my bag. I'll read on the plane. "Good, because we have to head out now." Gaara appeared behind us, with the other guys, TenTen and Hinata. "Where's Ino?" Naruto asked.  
"INO! WE'RE LEAVING!" I yelled.  
"NO!" She yelled running down and grabbing her bags. "Let's go. The taxi's here." She pointed to the man who was walking towards us. "Allow me." He smiled, helping us with our luggage.

Gaara's POV

"This way ladies and gentleman." A women said, opening the door the to plane. At long last, we were finally boarding the plane. Checking in took ages. Sakura fell asleep again whilst waiting for the plane to arrive. We were the last ones into the plane, searching for our seats. So I'm sat with Naruto and Kiba. Naruto waved me other, but I couldn't help but notice Sakura smiling at me, as she was sat by the window with Ino and Sasuke. I smiled back, sitting in between Naruto and Kiba. "About time, huh?" Kiba sighed, looking out the window.  
"I know right. Gaara can get flirting once we land." Naruto chuckled.  
"Shut it moron. You can get flirting to." I growled, poking his nose.  
"I will." Naruto smirked.  
"Then so will I." I realized what I said, but as I went to take it back Kiba snorted.  
"At least you got someone to flirt with." Kiba chuckled.  
"Ino?" Naruto offered.  
"Nah, she likes Sasuke. I like being the lone wolf anyway."  
"I thought you liked dogs."  
"No way. You're forgetting how upset I was about leaving Akamaru behind." Kiba chuckled.  
"That's pretty cute." Naruto giggled.

That flight was funny torture. Naruto would make plans for me to try and get Sakura, and Kiba would tease him about Hinata, making my torture funny. We landed after a long flight, and found the mini bus that Hinata's father had hired. We hopped in with our luggage and got to the hotel pretty soon. Hinata's father had booked us a huge, supreme suite. As soon as we arrived, Neji and Hinata walked in casually, whilst most of us were in shock. The furniture was modern, there was a huge TV with a dvd player hooked up, with a lot of good films. There were four door, one with nothing on it, others with a piece of paper containing names. "Girls, this is our room." Hinata said, opening the door with their names, it appeared to be the biggest. "Shikamaru, Sasuke." Neji said. Sasuke and Shikamaru got up, lazily following him.  
"So that's ours." Naruto said. It was a fairly large room, with three beds and a large wardrobe. There was also a desk in the corner with plug sockets and a mirror. "Let's unpack." I said, beginning the long labor.

Sakura's POV

After unpacking Ino forced me into my new bikini. "BEACH." She jumped up and down. How?How isn't she tired? "Fine." I moaned, slipping a white beach dress over my red and white striped bikini, and slipping on a pair of white strapped sandals. "You coming Hinata?" Ino asked. "Sure, give me a few minutes." She smiled, grabbing her white bikini. "TenTen?" She span around to see her fast asleep on her bed. "Never mind..." She said awkwardly. Laughing, me and Ino sat on the sofa waiting. "Girls? Where are you off to." Gaara said walking out of his room with Kiba and Naruto.  
"Beach." I said, rolling off the couch. "Crap... That hurt." I moaned, standing up.  
"Can we come?" Naruto jumped up and down.  
"Sure. That'll be fun, get ready, Hinata's getting ready to." Ino said, walking to Shikamaru and Neji's door. "You boys coming to the beach?"  
"No, not today!" Neji shouted back. Shikamaru was probably asleep. After a few minutes, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto and Kiba walked out, waiting for us. "Come on." Hinata smiled, throwing me a key. "Look after it, these are our keys." She instructed. I nodded, slipping it into my bag, setting off for the beautiful beach.

When we arrived, we found a part of the beach where nobody was around. It was so quiet, so we set down our towels and bags. I quickly tied up my hair, running towards the water with Ino. "ARGH!" We yelled running back. "Cold! Cold!" I yelled, jumping around. Gaara chuckled. "Get ready." He smirked evily, sweeping me up and running into the water. He didn't flinch at all, but instead laughed. "It's not cold." He chuckled, putting me down. My feet just touched the sand. "You git." I chuckled. It was still cold, but could handle it. "Race you back."  
"Deal." He set off, but I soon caught up, he over took, I caught up. As soon as my feet touched the floor I ran forward, overtaking him. "I win!" I giggled, jumping.  
"You did." He chuckled, patting my head. We played in the water all day, Ino tried dunking me, so Gaara stopped her. Naruto taught Hinata how to swim, as she never learnt when she was younger. Kiba was playing water polo with Ino, though it didn't last long with just two people. "Crap..." I muttered, as my bobble fell out. I grabbed my hair, saving it from the water. "Where is it?" I muttered.  
"I'll get it." Gaara offered, dunking to find the bobble. He soon shot back up, "Here." He smiled, beginning to tie up my hair. "No! I can do that." I shot, trying to stop him. He didn't realize that pulling my hair was a turn on for me, and continued pulling it up. "Why?"  
"Umn..."  
"Sakura?" He asked, finishing with my hair.  
"I-it doesn't matter..." I moaned blushing. He smirked. Shit.  
"Oh... I see." He chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't know." He looked a little guilty.  
"It's okay, you didn't know." I patted him head, and pulled his hair.  
"Sakura!" He yelled, slightly moaning.  
"Thought so." I smirked evilly, walking out of the water, pretty pleased with myself.

The day went pretty quickly, so we return back, grabbing some food on the way to store in our mini fridge. I was turned on all day. When he pulled my hair I was dying to just turn around and kiss him right there and then. It was about midnight, and I was still awake, and turned on. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to sit on the balcony. "Sakura?" Gaara muttered, leaving the bathroom in his boxers. Oh my, is he trying to kill me? "Y-yes?" I stuttered, blushing. He began walking towards the balcony, sitting next to me on the couch they had there. "Why are you awake?" What do I say... umn...  
"I just couldn't sleep." I giggled.  
"You're lying. I can tell." He chuckled.  
"I had a nightmare."  
"Tell the truth."  
"You know earlier?" I said sighing.  
"Oh, I see." He winked, poking my nosing. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
"It's fine." I smiled. He shot me a beautiful smile. Oh, he's trying to kill me. "I-I should go to bed." I stuttered, blushing madly. "N-night." I smirked.  
"Night, Sakura." He chuckled, walking into his own room, as I walked into mine. I lay on my bed, finally falling asleep.

* * *

Thanks C:

Please review and give me any ideas for the holiday c:


	7. Chapter 7

This is so late. SORRY OK. My laptop deleted the chapter, so I rewrote it differently, I'm sorry it's shorter and not as good, but I'll probably update again later tonight c:

Disclaimer: Seriously if you think I'm Kishimoto you might wanna leave for a bit a rethink everything

* * *

Chapter 7: Oxygen is a right cock block

Sakura's POV

A few days had gone, which was spent with shopping, restaurants, dying Shikamaru's hair in his sleep and almost drowning TenTen. Oh, friendship. We only had two more days left... Better make the most of them I guess. "Shopping?" Ino offered, pointing to a huge mall we had seen a few days ago on the map. We were all sat around a table, planning the last days. "We've been shopping, we should do something which we would all enjoy." Shikamaru sighed. "We've been to the beach way to much." TenTen pointed out.  
"We could do a sort of secret santa kind of thing..." Hinata offered. "Ino wants to go shopping, it'll keep Shikamru interested for long enough and it's something we haven't done."  
"Great idea." Narto supported, grabbing paper and writing down all of or names before sweeping Ino's hat off and folding up the paper. After that he threw them in and shuck them around. "Go on." He smiled, offering to me first. I picked out a piece of paper, unfolding it to myself. 'Naruto' was written on the piece in his own handwriting. After everyone picked out a name we walked to the mall, stopping in the food court. "Right, here's the plan. We have two hours to find something, then meet back here at two." Naruto instructed. We nodded zooming off in groups. "So, who'd you get?" Gaara asked, catching up to me.  
"Naruto, mind helping me?" I asked.  
"Sure, I got TenTen..."  
"Anything violent." I giggled.

"Here." Gaara pointed, showing me a shop full of electronics.  
"What's in here?" I asked, looking around.  
"Instant ramen makers." Gaara picked up a box, showing me that maker. It came with a few packets of ramen to. Naruto would love this. I smiled, grabbing the box and paying for it. "Thank you." I hugged him.  
"No problem. TenTen time." I smirked.  
"Well..." I began thinking. "There was that new action film she really wanted..."  
"Oh! Good idea." He smiled, heading for the DVD store. We bought it and decided to head to the food court. Everyone was already there, waiting for us two. "Now Naruto. How do we wrap them?" Ino growled.  
"Like this." Naruto chuckled, grabbing his bag and a roll of wrapping paper, which he wrapped around the box and swiftly wrote a name on it, before hiding it under the table. We all followed his lead, hiding the boxes. Ino went first. Judging by the look on Kiba's face, he had been the one to buy her the 'How to be attractive for dummies' book. Someone had gotten Neji a Yin-Yang necklace, which he seem to like and put it on. Naruto was the one to give Hinata a heart necklace, no doubt about that. Someone bought Sasuke a book on how to do your hair like an 'emokid'. He did not appreciate that joke. Naruto opened his ramen maker and started hugging it to death. TenTen made us promise to watch the film when we got back. They seemed happy. Someone bought Shikamaru a pillow. Just a pillow. Gaara began to open his, and was greeted by a jar of colored sand. He seemed to like it and started shaking it to see what would happen. Kiba had been given a mug saying 'I'd rather fuck a dog than you'. He appreciated the joke and laughed it off. Last was me. Somebody had gotten me a little box, which was green and when it opened there was a little ballerina dancing around a cherry blossom. "Thanks." I smiled, watching the little figure dance around.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Ino offered, finishing her food.  
"Why not." Hinata smiled, grabbing Naruto's hand.  
"I have an idea..." Naruto chuckled, running off with Hinata.  
"OI!" Ino chased after, as we followed. We arrived at a large park with a pretty band stand, plenty of bushes and a huge lake. "Sasuke, count to sixty." Naruto winked. We all shot off as a reaction. "CUNTS!" We heard him yell as he faced the wall. I found my way to a rather small bush, which had enough space for me to hide inside. I slowly backed up, hearing Sasukes footsteps nearby. A hand shot over my mouth and a shot of panic struck through me. "Shush..." Gaara whispered. I instantly calm down, spinning around. I didn't realize how close we were. I plopped on the ground, his legs nearly wrapped around me. "Why are you here?" I asked after the foot steps had stopped. "Well what do you think?" He chuckled.  
"Hiding..." I blushed a little, due to my idiotic comment and how close his face was to mine.  
"You're so cute when you blush..." He smiled. His face got closer and closer, which I honestly didn't think was possible. Oh my... he's going to kiss me... I began closing my eyes, his breath warm breath tickling my lips. I was about to close the gap between us. "What are you two doing?" Ino, Hinata and Sasuke asked, finding us.  
"Shit." Gaara blushed.  
"Keep quiet about this." I whispered.  
"Did you two kiss!?" Ino gasped.  
"No..." I sighed.  
"You sound disappointed." Sasuke teased.  
"WHY YOU-" I yelled running after him.

After our walk we returned to the hotel with our gifts, more food, a tired Ino and a beaten to shit Sasuke. I wonder how that happened. "I'm going to bed." Sasuke mumbled, Shikamaru and Neji following. "Night." Naruto kissed Hinata, going to his room with Kiba and Gaara. We headed to our room, and began getting ready for bed. "Sakura? Did you and Gaara kiss?" Ino asked. "YOU WHAT!" TenTen yelled.  
"SHUT IT!" I yelled. "No... We almost did..."  
"Well, why not?" TenTen asked, so I shot my glare to Ino. "I see." She poked Ino.  
"I wanted to though..." I muttered.  
"SA-KU-RA!" Ino giggled, hugging me. "You're all grown up!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke yelled, banging on our door.  
"SORRY TO DISTURB YOU TRYING TO FIX YOUR FACE!" TenTen giggled. We heard Sasuke walk away growling. We headed to bed, but I couldn't sleep, so I walked to our balcony again. "So, we meet again." Gaara chuckled, sitting on the small sofa on the balcony.  
"Why are you awake?" I asked, leaning on the railing.  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Same..."  
"Sa-"  
"Were you going to kiss me earlier." I blushed, looking down from the balcony trying to hide my face. "I- umn..." I turned around, to see him blushing and playing with the tip of his shirt. I guess I have nothing to hide. We're both shy. Both a little scared. So why should I worry? I blushed even more, sitting next to him. "Don't worry about being embarrassed..." I giggled a little. "I was..." He looked down at his shirt. "Sorry..." He muttered.  
"Don't be sorry you silly little git." I chuckled poking him.  
"You swear more than you used to." He pointed out, meeting my gaze.  
"Blame Kiba."  
"I shall." He chuckled, leaning a little closer. I leaned back on the arm of the chair, playing with his smooth hand which was near my foot now. He moved a little bit closer, pulling me up to his face, playing with my hair with his other hand. "What happens if I pull your hair?" He smirked. "I'll pull yours." I grabbed his hair, getting ready.  
"To bad." He chuckled, pulling me a little closer, releasing my hair. I still kept my grip on his, not wanting him to leave again. This was like the park all over again, but Sasuke and Ino were asleep. Nothing to stop us now... I leaned a little closer so I could feel his breath on my lip again. He pulled me onto his lap, leaning even closer. "Want to know my secret?" He whispered seductively. "Y-yes." I blushed.  
"I like you more than I should." He kissed me. Almost as if it was a reaction, I pulled his hair, making him make a little groaning noise into my mouth, and bite my lip, continuing the kiss. His tongue began dancing on my lips, begging for entrance. I allowed him in, our tongues dancing with each other. We pulled away from breath, just gazing at each other. Damn you oxygen! "You should like me like this more often." I chuckled.  
"Don't you worry. I will." He smiled, letting me stand up. "Get some sleep, blossom. One day left, we'll be packing a bit. Naruto bought some films earlier for us to watch as well." He smiled. "Okay, night." I smiled, pulling him in for one more kiss.  
"Goodnight, Sakura." He smiled, leaving for him room. God, I've never been so turned on.

Gaara's POV

I've never woken up in a better mood. I threw pillows at Naruto and Kiba, waking them up. I'd made everyone food. I'd set everything up for a film day. Sakura made me feel so much better, in more ways than one. God I hope she didn't notice that last night. Everyone soon woke up, beginning to snack away. "Where's Sakura?" I asked, noticing her absence.  
"She said she was really tired... do you know why?" Ino snickered. I tried hiding my blush.  
"Why would I?" I sat down next to Naruto.  
"I don't know, she did come back in a really good mood..." Ino teased. Sakura probably told Ino. To be honest... I'd woken Naruto up to tell him. He told me well done, but to piss off and let him sleep. What are friends for? "Ino, come here." I groaned, standing up and leaving for the balcony. "I have to say something..." Ino closed the door. I held out my hand to tell her to go on. "I'm happy for you and Sakura, she really likes you, as I'm sure you do with her. But, if you ever hurt her there will be a price to pay. That girl has done so much for me, hurting her will be your last move."  
"Why would I hurt her?"  
"That's what I wanted to hear." She smiled, poking me and leaving for the longue again.

Sakura soon woke up, and sat next to me. She wrapped her arms around me, recieving a few 'what the actual fuck happened when we were dreaming of naked girls' look from Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke. TenTen and Hinata weren't even suprised, and I'm sure by now Neji doesn't dream of naked girls. They just carried on, trying not to ask anything. She must have been really tired because she soon fell asleep against me. She began snoring lightly, snuggling even closer. "Well, we better start packing." TenTen short up, pulling Hinata and Ino away. "Wait, why?" Naruto asked, looking at us for a minute. "Oh." He shot to our room with Kiba, by this time Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke had gone to.

I must have fell asleep, because Naruto and Kiba had began bringing our bags to the door. He had packed mine, and winked at me. They'd brought out the girls bags and the other boys bags to. It was around midnight, and we had to leave in a few hours, so, due to us being asleep all day, me and Sakura had to stay up and tell them to wake up when we had to get ready to leave. Sakura had fallen asleep again, but my leg was dead to I slowly made my way to the balcony, leaving her to sleep again.

* * *

Yep. I'll update later.

THEY FINALLY FUCKING KISSED


	8. Chapter 8

Longer chapter c: fuqye. Shit gets a little spicayyyyyyyyyyyyyy ;3

Disclaimer: I'm not even Japanese ¬¬

* * *

Chapter Eight: Karin has the best timing

Gaara's POV

A good nights rest was always treasured after a long ass flight. The fact I had to wake up in time for school was rather depressing. Never the less, I managed to peel myself off my bed, get a shower and get ready in time. My door slammed open, but it didn't startle me. "Yo! Gaara?" Naruto and Kiba yelled, both sounding very tired. I doubt they got any sleep.  
"Morning." I sighed, grabbing my bag and ushering them back out of my flat. A quick walk and we were at school. You could tell nobody was prepared for coming back to school. Some guys were napping in the corners, others revising from each others notes for up coming tests. We made out way to the roof, seeing as the others were probably there. Despite knowing we were all tired, TenTen was unusually perky, as usual. Sakura still looked perfect, even when she had a few strands of hair out of place. In fact, that made her look kind of sexy...

"Morning, sleepy." She giggled, patting my slightly ruffled hair.  
"Morning, blossom." I smiled, pulling her into a hug. I still needed to ask her if we were official... I don't know... "Sak-"  
"Shit, home room, come on!" Naruto yelled, pulling me away.  
"NARUTO!" I punched him, forcing him to let go of me. I span around looking for Sakura, but she had already left for home room. "You're a nob." I sighed, leaving him alone.

I missed home room due to teachers dragging me away. There goes another god damn chance. I made it to maths on time though. We had new seats, mine was right at the back, Sakura's was right at the front. Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me. Yet again, maths wasn't the most romantic of settings to be fair... For the next few lessons, she was sat away from me, on a different sports team, and forced to work with TenTen.

Dinner. At last. I arrived at our table with Naruto, giving it a few minutes. Then Karin came over. Oh for fu- "Sa-Ku-Ra." She teased, poking her. "I see you've still got a terrible eating habit."  
"I see your face is still fucked up. You know, your make-up doesn't cover it as much as you wished it would." She teased, flicking a pea at her.  
"Still prettier than you."  
"I hardly doubt it, not like I care."  
"At least I have a boyfriend."  
"Is that the new name for fuck buddy?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't you remember your little fling with Sai in the toilets?" Oh shit. By this point they were almost yelling, and attracting a lot of attention. "How do you know about that!?" Karin yelled.  
"Darling, you sounded like a fucking whale! It's pretty hard to miss."  
"Wait... You."  
"She finally clicks on. Ladies and gentleman, this is our genius." Sakura mocked, holding her hands as if she was presenting a price. "You little!" Karin pounced for her, but Sakura swiftly dodged. "At least I can get a boyfriend!" Karin yelled again.  
"FUCK BUDDIES DON'T COUNT." Sakura yelled, dodging Karins punch and kneeing her in the stomach. "I'VE STILL HAD STEADY BOYFRIENDS."  
"HAD BEING THE KEY WORD. YOU DON'T ANYMORE." Sakura ducked her slaps again, sweeping her legs so she was on the floor. Sakura gave her a second to pick herself back up. "NEITHER DO YOU!" Karin yelled.  
"WHO SAID I DIDN'T?" Wait... what...? You know those moments when you feel like someone just ripped you heart from you chest with their bare hands, and has stuffed their hands down your throat? That's just happened. I didn't want to see anymore, so I simply left. It was easy to get out. There was a huge crowd surrounding the girls fight now. Guys cheering, girls supporting. Nobody really noticed.

This is why I didn't want to get attached. I knew this would happen. There was always a voice in my head telling me to never get my hopes up. Never give my heart out. And most of all, never let someone get as close to you as Temari and Kankuro were. I feel like they've been ripped away from me again. I began jogging, running, sprinting, until I reached the back back field. There was a back field where the jocks resided, and a field behind there where nobody ever went. By this time I realized I was crying, letting all of my emotions out. I collapsed behind a tree, and curled up into a ball. I felt like the hopeless six year old that was hiding from those thugs, except I was hiding from fate. I knew she would be better with someone else. It was probably Sasuke's brother, maybe Kiba. Why would she... How could she... "Gaara!?" A familiar voice called. No, Gaara, don't go to her. Don't let this happen again. I shot up, climbing up the tree to escape her. "Gaara? Why are you in a tree?" Sakura yelled, stopping at the foot of the tree. "... Gaara, are you crying?" She sounded concerned.  
"No! Why would I be!?" I yelled, choking back a sob.  
"Come down, please."  
"No!"  
"Fine. You leave me no other option." She threw her bag on the ground, took off her blazer and began climbing the tree. "Sakura, you'll fall." I warned her.  
"I'll be fine." She groaned. She was clearly struggling... Should I- No! Don't help her. You'll just get yourself hurt. I soon felt a small hand rest on my shoulder. "Gaara, why did you leave?" I refused to turn around.  
"Why did you follow?" I muttered, silently crying.  
"Gaara, you know why I followed." I jumped down, she soon climbed down carefully. "...Gaara..." She muttered. I snapped, spinning on my heel, pinning her to the tree we had just gotten out of. "You could have had the decency to tell me that you were already taken, instead of getting my hopes up!"  
"Wha-"  
"Why!? Why mess with me like that!?"  
"Gaara I-"  
"I told you everything about my past as well! I let you into my life! Why the fuck did you mess with me!?"  
"Please... Listen..." She sobbed, beginning to cry. "Please, stop... You're scaring me." I let go, and she sunk straight to the floor. I realized that I must have seemed just like Sai... Oh no... Gaara you fucking idiot... "Sakura, I'm so sorry..." I sunk, patting her shoulder.  
"I-I wasn't messing with you." She stuttered.  
"But you said you had a boyfriend to Karin?" She giggled lightly, beginning to smile again. "Oh, Gaara, you're so silly."  
"What?"  
"I kinda meant you..." She muttered, hiding her red face.  
"You did?" I smiled, wiping her tears away.  
"If you don't mind, Sir Gaara." She laughed. I pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her cheek, inhaling her scent. "I'm so sorry... I must have seemed like Sai..."  
"It's okay, don't ever relate yourself to that monster." She lightly slapped my head, pulling away and grabbing my hand. "Come on, the others are worried." She smiled. Oh... I guess they did notice...

Damn it. I mean, this was great. We were finally together. But I must have scared her so much. How could I do this to her? I'll make it up to her. "Sakura?" I smiled, grabbing her hand at the school gates. "Yes?" She hugged me, cuddling to my chest.  
"I'm sorry about earlier..."  
"Gaara-"  
"Let me make it up to you."  
"You already are..." She blushed resting her head on my chest.  
"I'll take you out, this weekend."  
"Okay, where?" She seemed happier, if that was even possibly.  
"I'll think of something, I'll pick you up as well."  
"Thank you." She kissed my cheek.  
"Yo, Gaara, you walking with us today?" Naruto said, resting his hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
"Sure, if Madam Sakura doesn't mind." I chuckled.  
"Only if Sir Gaara would do me the honor of leading the way." She giggled, bowing a little, before taking my hand again. She stopped outside her house, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. "See you." She smiled.  
"See you." I leaned in a little, receiving a short, sweet kiss, before she span on her heel and went inside.

When I arrived home Naruto was leaning on my door. "Gaara! About time!" Naruto jumped up and down. "Yeah, yeah." I chuckled, unlocking my door. "You coming in for a bit?"  
"Obviously." He smirked, plopping down on my couch.  
"You know I hate this as much as you, but help me out?" I chuckled, placing my bag on the counter. "Hit me." Naruto raised his hands in the air. He seemed pretty tired.  
"Don't tempt me."  
"Hey, I'm helping you out here."  
"Yeah, sorry. Where would be a good place to take Sakura on a date?"  
"Oh, now that's a tough one..." Naruto swung himself off the couch, and sat on a bar stool next to me. "We both know neither of you have that much money... And she does appreciate little things..."  
"Yeah, yeah. Get to it, I got a few days to plan this."  
"Restaurants are going to do you know good. The food's made for you, there's barely any effort. Cinema... There's nothing on at the moment, nothing good anyway, all that romantic shit."  
"Doesn't she like that stuff?"  
"That's Ino, Sakura's forced to watch it by Ino."  
"I see."  
"Hmm... Well let's start with a place... There's that small clearly Sakura and Ino found, and decided to share with us a few month ago, remember?"  
"Oh, the one with all the blossom trees, a couple of willow trees and loads of wildflowers?"  
"Yeah, that one. She still goes there to read, get peace and quiet and sometimes with the other girls. We never really went, being tough guys and shit." Naruto did a macho guy sort of pose. I simply pushed him other. "Yeah. Real tough." I chuckled.  
"Let's think..." He stumbled to his feet, sitting back on the bar stool. We planned for quite a while, before getting distracted by Halo...

Sakura's POV

All through English I could here Naruto and Gaara talking widely. Gaara hit Naruto across the head a few times... I guess he said something stupid. They both looked pretty tired. I know Gaara fell asleep in home room. Apparently Naruto did to. I guess they were at Gaara's late last night. I chuckled lightly at Gaara yawning. It was so adorable. "Okay, class. I've got to handle some business so Neji will look after the class." Kakashi instructed, leaving. The great thing about Neji is that he's so smart, but if the teachers are gone he'll just chill, and let us do as we please. I took the opportunity to sit with Naruto and Gaara, at least attempt to keep them awake.

"You two seem a little tired." I smirked, sitting on the seat in front of them. "Late night Halo sessions?"  
"Kind of." Naruto smirked, making Gaara blush a little.  
"You know, I could take that two ways." I winked.  
"Sakura?" Gaara smiled, playing with my hand.  
"Y-yeah?" I stuttered a little.  
"Tomorrow's Saturday, right?"  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten the days of the week, as well as the ability to sleep." I chuckled, nodding. "It is, why?"  
"Is it okay if I pick you up tomorrow, at about five?"  
"Sure, can you give me a hint of where you're taking me?"  
"Nope." He smirked, teasing me.  
"Then I'll have to get revenge." I smirked a little, patting his head and sitting with Ino to let them plan a little more. I knew that's what they were doing, no doubt.

I loved getting home from school. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing everyone, I enjoy classes and I'm happy. But I also loved that moment when you flop onto your bed for a nap after a long day at school. Shutting my eyes, I began to feel myself drift off. "SA-KU-RA!" Ino yelled, running into my room. "Sorry darling, I couldn't stop her!" My mum yelled, giggling. I know she let her in, god damn it. "Where's your date with Gaara?" Ino sang.  
"I don't know. He wanted to surprise me, I guess."  
"God damn it, this'll be harder than I thought." Ino muttered, swinging my wardrobe open.  
"Get out. I'm tired."  
"So am I, but darling, you need to look fabulous tomorrow." Ino yawned, looking through all my clothes. "I can get ready myself." I pouted.  
"Pfft. What time's your date?"  
"Five."  
"It'll be sunset by then... Hmm... Maybe something pink to make you look good in the light. Maybe something white, to make it seem pure..."  
"White will get dirty easy." I pointed out.  
"I think you should wear this." Ino smiled, showing me a knee length red dress. Simple, plain, but just enough. "Okay, you're better with this stuff."  
"For make-up you should probably use a little mascara, maybe a bit of lip gloss. Keep it simple. Your hair will be just fine as it is."  
"Thanks." I muttered.  
"Don't sweat it. Oh and don't forget to take a quick shower."  
"Ino. I know how to look after myself." I giggled, pushing her onto a red beanbag in my room. "So, any news for me?"  
"Nope. Still single."  
"You know you'll find someone."  
"I guess..."  
"Here." I sighed, throwing a copy of Twilight she left here at her. "It'll cheer you up a little."  
"This is why I love you." Ino giggled, putting the disk in my DVD player.  
"You better do, the amount of times I've had to watch this..."

Groaning, I pushed myself up from my bed. I must have fell asleep. Ino had already left by the looks of it. Yawning, I ran downstairs. My mum help out a plate of pancakes for me. "Thanks."  
"No problem, honey. So... your date's today..."  
"Yep?"  
"Sakura, can we talk?"  
"Sure..?" Oh god, please. No.  
"Well... I'm sure you've study this in class but I just wanted to make something very clear."  
"Mum, we're not having the sex talk."  
"It's not that, sort of. Well, we both know you're legal and I just wanted to make sure you're not being stupid about your 'flower'"  
"Just sat virginity."  
"Virginity. Anyway, even if you were to lose it, at least have the courtesy to be somewhere private, Sakura."  
"Mum, I'm not going to be losing my virginity for a bit yet."  
"What?"  
"What time is it?"  
"Twelve, but what did-"  
"I'm going to get a shower."  
"Wait-!" I ignored her, grabbing a towel and locking the bathroom door. I loved my mum but come on, that was awkward. I mean, it wasn't as if I was planning on ravishing Gaara till he begged for mercy, but let's be honest... I'd be the one getting ravished... I began to feel myself going red. Oh, Sakura, calm down and get a god damn shower.

I barely managed to finish all my homework, get ready and dry my hair, but I did. Gaara would be here any minute... "Sakura?" My mum yelled.  
"One minute!" I began grabbing my bag, before stopping and realizing what my mum would do. Oh god. I practically leaped down the stairs, slipped on my bed flats, and grabbed Gaara. "See you mum." I ran, knowing she would try to give him a little 'talk'. I sighed, leaning against the wall. "That was sudden." Gaara chuckled. He was wearing dress pants and a white shirt, which was slightly unbutton near the top. "Sorry..." I blushed, realizing I was staring. "She gave me 'The Talk'" I sighed.  
"Damn, must of been awkward." He grabbed my hand, beginning to walk down the street.  
"Very, so where are we going?"  
"Secret." He smiled. I was still confused, but I played along. After a couple of minutes he stopped near the entrace to a park. "Close you eyes." He smiled.  
"How will I walk?"  
"I'll carry you." He smiled, picking me up bridal style. "Close you eyes." I nodded, close my eyes and snuggling into his chest. Around two minutes later he began helping me down. "Open." I did as he said. I was greeted by a beautiful clearing. It had blossoms, and willow trees, wildflowers everywhere, a small pond and a picnic blanket set up. Come to think of it, me and Ino found this place... This must be Naruto's doing. "Come." He held out his hand for me to take. I took it, as he sat me down on the picnic blanket. "I know it's not much, but I made you something..." He blushed a little, opening the basket placed on the blanket. There were a few drinks, and glasses for us, and in the middle was a... cake box? "I know it's your favorite." He smiled, opening the box to reveal strawberry shortcake.  
"You did all of this?" I smiled. The amount of care was beautiful.  
"With a little help from Naruto, but yeah. I baked the cake to, took me a few tries."  
"Oh, Gaara!" I tackled him into a hug. "Thank you! This is more than I could of asked for. Sitting inside watching films all night would have been great. This is just... I can't even explain..." I sat up, smiling at him.  
"No problem, I said I would say sorry for what I did."  
"Thank you, so much!"  
"It's not that gr-" He began, before I stuffed a slice of cake into his mouth.  
"Shush... It's perfect." I smiled, watching him eat the cake.

We talked for ages, about obscure things mainly, about our friends, we even tried to think of ways to help Ino out. We chatted about stupid movies, funny gaming moments, and the time Naruto fell down a huge hill which ended with us two trying to catch our breath from laughing. "Thank you, again." I smiled.  
"No problem, sorry I couldn't tell you earlier." He blushed.  
"I did say I would get my revenge..." I chuckled.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Show me your worst." He smiled, standing up. I followed him, chased him, tackled him. Except he didn't fall, he was pretty strong. He wrapped his arms around me, catching me and tickling me, before we both fell next to each other. He sat up, folding his legs. I crawled up to him, sitting next to him, slightly panting. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. "You're a pretty good cook you know..." I chuckled lightly.  
"I'm alright, I guess." He blushed, getting a little closer.  
"Why didn't you ever tell us?"  
"Because I thought I would seem kinda girly." He chuckled.  
"You're most definatily not girly."  
"How would you know?"  
"I can prove it." I blushed, leaning a little closer. I could once again feel his breath on my lips, except this time it was more of a turn on... He began kissing me, pulling me closer to him and wrapping his arms around my waist. His tongue begged for entrance again, I allowed him in. It was strange... I was getting way more turned on than last time... I let out a small moan, grabbing his hair and scratching his back. He began moaning a little, tugging on my hair slightly. "G-gaara..." I moaned, parting for breath. He began kissing my neck softly, turning me on more. He began biting, softly, but hard enough to back go insane. I began pulling his hair again, as his slowly got a little harder. "G-gaara..." I moaned again, wrapping my legs around him. By now I could feel a bulge rubbing against me, turning me on even more. Oh... I don't know what to do... I'm legal, but do I want this..? "Sakura..?" Gaara moaned lightly.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Don't do anything you don't want to."  
"I-I don't know..." I stuttered again. He stopped and gazed at me. "Maybe I was a little excited..."  
"Just a bit." He teased, giving me a quick kiss. "Come on, I should get you home." He smiled, putting everything away and grabbing my hand. He took me home, gave me a kiss good night and then left. My mum never saw the small love bite on my neck, luckily my hair covered it. But that didn't erase how bloody turned on I was...

* * *

Please review and favorite if you wish c:

Sakura wants the D


End file.
